Armadilhas do coração
by Srta.P.Malfoy
Summary: Uma adolescente que não conheceu seu pai,e não imagina que sua meia irmã desconhecida dá em cima do seu namorado. O primo de sua irmã é o garoto que não sai de seus pensamentos, e o melhor amigo dele e sua melhor amiga tem um rolo. O que pode acontecer?
1. Trailer

**Armadilhas do coração**

_**Trailler**_

_**Apresentando**_

O que você faria se não conhecesse seu pai, mas fosse feliz mesmo assim? (Lílian Evans)

O que você faria se fosse linda, rica e sexy, mas não conseguisse ter aquilo que mais desejava? (Maria Macdonald )

O que você faria se fosse romântica e sonhadora, porém se apaixonasse por uma cara galinha? (Marlene Mckinnon)

O que você faria se pudesse ter todas a que quisesse, menos a que ama? (James Potter)

O que você faria se fosse muito fiel, mas estivesse louco de desejo por uma menina que descobre que é irmã da sua namorada? (Remus Lupin)

O que você faria se estivesse apaixonado por uma menina linda, mas não quisesse abandonar a vida de curtição por ela? (Sirius Black)

Com nossos famosos casais:

L&J

Jay segura o rosto dela e toca levemente seus lábios no de Lily.

...

Lily: Me solta! – Com lágrimas nos olhos.

Jay: Tudo bem, eu solto. Já tive o que queria. – Ele sorri e a solta. – Eu sabia que você não ia resistir.

Lily: IDIOTA!!! – Ela bate no peito dele e sai correndo.

M&R

_**Pensamento de Remo * Não olha!!! Não olha, Remo!!! Meu Deus, que pernas... Droga! Vou acabar fazendo uma besteira... * **_

Mary: Você não acha, Remo? – Sorrindo pra ele.

Remo: Quê? – Olhando pra ela. – Desculpa, não ouvi.

Mary: Perguntei se você também acha que a gente aproveita melhor esses lugares paradisíacos acompanhado. – Sorri.

Remo: É... – Bebendo um gole do wisky. – Com certeza.

L&S

Sirius: Morena, senti saudades...

Lene: Mentiroso! – Rindo.

Sirius: É sério!!! Posso te beijar pra provar que falo a verdade?

Lene: Preciso mesmo responder?

Tudo isso e muito mais em...

**ARMADILHAS DO CORAÇÃO******

_**Nova fic, e aviso que vou demorar pra postar hein gente, espero que gostem :****_

_**E Reviews, só posto se for entre 5 e 10 :D**_


	2. Personagens

**Personagens**

**Lílian Evans: – Lindsay Lohan: **

Garota forte e decidida. Muito linda e sedutora, atrai vários olhares por onde passa, mas é completamente apaixonada por seu namorado Remo. Ela nunca conheceu o pai e mora com a mãe, Lia. É feliz e de bem com a vida. Enfrenta todos os obstáculos sem medo. Lils, Ruiva – 17 anos.

**Maria M. Longbottom – Hilary Duff:**

É fútil, mimada e arrogante. A princesinha do papai. Ela é a filha caçula de Nathalie e Marcus e é super babada por toda a família. Nunca se apaixonou e consegue tudo o que quer com sua beleza e dinheiro. Mary, Loira – 18 anos.

**Marlene Mckinnon – Nina Dobrev:**

Ela é uma menina muito humilde, educada e simpática. Foi criada pela avó desde que seus pais morreram. É muito tímida e calada, mas é extremamente amiga e verdadeira. Melhor amiga de Lilian, elas se conhecem há 10 anos. Lene, Morena – 18 anos

**James Potter – Tom Welling:**

Sobrinho de Nathalie. É um "playboy" metido e arrogante. Muito galinha, ele acredita que pode ter a menina que quiser e quando quiser. Conquistador, ele adora iludir as meninas e depois dispensá-las. Tem Sirius como melhor amigo. Companheiros de balada e amigos verdadeiros. Jay, Jamie – 19 anos.

**Remus Lupin – Jensen Ackles: **

Rapaz de boa família e um HOMEM em todos os sentidos da palavra. Remus é o cara perfeito que todas as mulheres procuram: fiel; romântico; carinhoso; sincero; companheiro; atencioso e, por último, mas não menos importante, extremamente lindo. Remo, Remy – 20 anos

**Sirius Black – Tom Sturridge:**

Imagine uma pessoa simpática, extrovertida, palhaça, alegre, carismática, com um bom coração e uma energia contagiante... Imaginou? Sirius é essa pessoa. Melhor amigo de James e tão galinha quanto o amigo, fica com várias garotas só por diversão. Quer apenas curtir a vida. Sirius, Sissi – 19 anos

**Frank M. Longbottom** **– Ben Barnes: **

Irmão de Maria, filho de Nathalie e Marcus. Um irmão carinhoso, amigo sincero e exemplo de filho. Protege muito a irmã e morre de ciúmes dela. Completamente apaixonado pela namorada, acredita que Lice é a mulher da sua vida. É espontâneo, alegre, cavalheiro e simpático. Fran – 21 anos

**Alice Thompson – Jéssica Alba:**

Namora com Frank há 2 anos. Se dá super bem com Mary. É muito bonita e vaidosa. Extrovertida, simpática e alegre, é bastante "notada" e cantada nos locais onde passa, o que provoca um ciúme enorme em Fran. Lice – 20 anos

**Deborah Lestrange – Sarah Michelle Gellar**:

Ela é uma garota muito boba e vazia. Junto com Alysson, anda com Mary pra obter popularidade, porém é praticamente invisível tamanha a beleza e charme de Mary. Apaixonada por Jay, vive correndo atrás dele, que só lhe dá bola quando não tem "outra coisa melhor". Empolgada e metida, se acha melhor que todos. Debby – 18 anos

**Alysson Greengrass – Ashley Tisdale:** Se acha a garota mais linda do mundo. É arrogante, fútil e prepotente. Melhor amiga de Deborah, procura se aproveitar da popularidade de Mary para ir às melhores festas e andar com as "melhores pessoas". Sabe que Sirius a usa e só fica com ela por diversão, mas não se importa com isso porque é louca por ele. Aly – 17 anos

**Nathalie e Marcus Macdonald Longbottom – Jennifer Aniston e Matthew Settle:** São casados há 25 anos. Nathalie é uma mulher muito bonita, educada e carinhosa. Sempre dedicou sua vida à família. Já Marcus sempre foi um homem muito fechado. Ele trabalha bastante, mas o tempo que ele está em casa é totalmente para os filhos, principalmente pra Mary.

**Rosália Evans – Courteney Cox**:

Também conhecida como "Lia", a mesma vive para a filha. Envolveu-se com um homem quando era jovem e quando descobriu que ele era casado, já estava grávida. Desde esse dia, ela nunca mais o viu. Não se relacionou mais depois disso. Morava com Lily e sua mãe, que faleceu alguns meses antes de Lily completar 13 anos.

**Amélia Mckinnon – Diane Keaton: **

É uma senhora muito doce e amável. Perdeu o filho e a nora num acidente de carro e, desde então, cuida da neta com muito amor. É viúva e muito amiga de Karen. Apesar da idade avançada, é muito jovial.

**Victorie e John Lupin – Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt:**

John construiu sua fortuna com muito sacrifício. É um homem muito honesto e responsável. Trabalhou duro até conseguir o cargo de presidente e obter ações de uma das melhores indústrias de eletrodomésticos do país. Victorie ama seus filhos mais que tudo e os defende e os protege com todas as forças. Ela é muito humilde, honesta e verdadeira. Vive feliz na casa que sempre sonhou e com a família que construiu.

**Julie e Alex Potter – Penélope Cruz e Tom Cruise:**

São os pais de James. Alex é irmão de Nathalie e Julie é a melhor amiga da cunhada. Alex acha que o filho pode fazer tudo o que quiser. É dono de uma gravadora, um homem trabalhador e poderoso. Em casa, é engraçado, "família" e simples. Julie vive de festas e compromissos sociais e adora gastar o dinheiro do marido. Mas ela tem um bom coração, é completamente apaixonada pelo marido e mima o filho demais.

Observações:

• As ações dos personagens estão entre – ... –

Ex: Lily: Olá... - Ela olhou pra Jay e sorriu. – Tudo bem?

• Os pensamentos dos personagens estão entre * ... * com o apelido de cada um

Ex: Pens. Lily * Ai, meu Deus!!! * .

**Aí está a descrição dos personagens, pessoal. Espero que gostem, e reviews, por favor,**

**Beijão :****


	3. E todo o passado é apenas uma lição

**_PS: Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a JK Rowling_**

**1 – Pilot**

Xxx: Lily, Lily!

Lily: Oi Gaby!

Uma garotinha de mais ou menos 5 anos, pele clara e cabelos castanhos e encaracolados corria em direção à outra da mesma idade, cabelos ruivos acajus e belos olhos verdes esmeraldas.

Gaby: Você já comprou o presente do seu papai?

Lily: Não... – Ela desfez o sorriso.

Gaby: Porque? Amanhã é o dia dos pais.

Lily: Eu sei, mas não conheço meu papai...

Gaby: Não?Ah... – Ela ouve alguém chamando seu nome. – Tenho que ir... Tchau, Lily.

Gaby corre até a mãe. Lily se senta num banquinho e fica olhando pro nada.

(...)

Xxx: Lene vamos pro cinema amanhã?

Duas meninas conversavam deitadas na cama.

Lene: Não dá, Lils... Amanhã é o aniversário do meu pai. Minha mãe disse que vamos passar o dia fora.

Lily: Ah... Tá certo... – Desanimada.

Lene: Quer ir comigo?

Lily: Mamãe não vai deixar... E ela disse que eu preciso estudar, porque já estou mal no colégio, ainda estou na 5ª série e todas aquelas besteiras que ela sempre fala.

Lene: Que pena...

(...)

**~ Eu me sinto tão estranha na casa do Rem... Acho que já disse isso aqui. Eles são uma "família perfeita". Claro que eu amo a minha mãe, mas é como se faltasse alguma coisa. E essa falta triplica quando está perto do Dia dos Pais ou do aniversário do mei pai. Pai? Às vezes nem sei se tenho um.**

**Ai... O Remus é tão lindo... Eu sei que mudei totalmente de assunto, mas é que ele cuida de mim, me protege... Sabe que eu acho que o Rem é o cara ideal pra se casar? Lílian Evans Lupin... _(N/A: Pooodre ;x)_**** Ai, que tudo!!! Tá certo que o "Lupin" fica melhor nele do que em mim, mas é só questão de costume. Ah... Ontem... **

Lia: Lily, vem jantar! – Gritando da cozinha.

Lily: Já vou, mamãe. – Gritando de volta.

**Bem... Depois conto o que aconteceu ontem, porque a mamãe tá me chamando pra jantar e nós vamos sair depois pra algum lugar que eu ainda não sei...**

**Beijos...**

**Lílian ~**

Lily fecha seu diário e o esconde em baixo de algumas roupas no guarda-roupa. Ela apaga a luz, encosta a porta do quarto e vai até a cozinha.

Lia: Demorou, eim?

Lily: Ai, mãe... Tava guardando umas coisas. – Ela senta na mesa. – Aonde nós vamos?

Lia: Visitar a Amélia.

Lily: Ai, eu vou ver a Len! – Sorrindo. – Já faz quase 15 dias que falo com ela só pelo telefone e MSN... Porque ela ficou de férias primeiro do que eu.

Lia: Ótimo... Vocês colocam o papo em dia.

Lily: É...

Elas jantam conversando um pouco sobre besteiras, se trocam e saem.

***

Xxx: Papai! – Uma loira, vestida toda de rosa, sai correndo e pula no colo de um homem de uns 40 e poucos anos, de olhos cor de mel, cabelos ralos e sorriso acolhedor.

Marcus: Mary...

Mary: O senhor chegou cedo hoje...

Marcus: Consegui mais um tempinho pra ficar com você, minha princesinha..

Mary: Que bom! – Sorri.

Marcus: Trouxe um presente pra você...

Mary: Um presente? Pra mim? – Ela abre um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

Marcus: Sim... – Ele tira uma caixinha do bolso. – Espero que goste.

Mary: Vou gostar, papai. – Ela pega a caixinha, abre e sorri ao ver uma linda correntinha com um pingente em forma de coroa (de princesinha) – Que linda!

Marcus: Gostou?

Mary: Amei!!! É perfeita! Obrigada, daddy... – Ela dá um beijo demorado no rosto do pai e vira-se. – Coloca em mim?

Marcus: Claro, meu bem... – Ele coloca a correntinha nela. – Pronto.

Mary: Obrigada... – Ela sorri e abraça o pai.

Marcus: De nada... – Sorrindo. – Vamos jantar?

Mary: Vamos.

Marcus: Onde estão sua mãe e seu irmão?

Mary: Acho que a mamãe ta no escritório e o Fran tá no quarto.

Marcus: Vá chamá-los para jantar enquanto eu tomo um banho rápido.

Mary: Certo. – Marcus beija a testa da filha e sobe para o quarto.

***

Xxx1: Ei, mulherzinha! Você demora demais! Sai logo daí!!! – Quase derrubando a porta do banheiro, de tão forte que ele batia. – Vai logo!!!

Xxx2: PORRA!!!!! – Abrindo a porta com força, bufando de raiva. – Deixa de encher o saco, Sirius!!! Quase quebra a porta, otário!

Sirius: Calma, Jamiezito... Quanto estresse... – Ele ri e Jay dá um pedala nele. – Ai, seu grosso...

Jay: Vai, boiola... Entra logo no banheiro, mas se demorar mais do que 10 minutos, está lascado!

Sirius: Ai, que meda... – Ele entra correndo no banheiro.

Jay: Babaca... – Ele ri e vai se arrumar.

15 minutos depois, Jay já estava pronto e Sirius continuava no banheiro.

Jay: Ei Black!! – Batendo na porta. – Morreu aí dentro, foi?! Anda logo!!!

Sirius: Maria tá peneirando... Maria tá peneirando... Tá-tá-tápioca... Tá-tá-tápioca... – Ele cantava alto dentro do banheiro.

Jay: Ô, tapado! – Ele batia mais forte. – Te dou 2 minutos pra sair, senão eu vou sozinho!

Sirius: Pera... – Ele desligou o chuveiro. – Tô saindo, ô, estressado! Sabia que extresse dá rugas?

Jay se senta na cama e olha o relógio. Sirius se enxuga e amarra a toalha na cintura.

Jay: 10... 9... 8... – Olhava impaciente ora pra porta, ora para o relógio. – 7... 6... 5...

Sirius: Tu é chato, hein? – Abrindo a porta.

Jay: Eu? – Ele riu. – Sério, Black... Se arruma logo! Olha a hora...

Sirius: Eu mandei você queimar o chuveiro do outro banheiro? Banho gelado é que eu não ia tomar!

Jay: Tá bom, Black... – Falou rindo.

Sirius: Se me chamar de Black mais uma vez, vai apanhar!

Jay: Eu só não faço o teste porque as gatinhas estão nos esperando na balada. – Ele se levanta e empurra Sirius pra fora do quarto. – Não demora!

***

Lily: Mãe...

Lia: Fala, meu amor... – Ela concentrava-se apenas no trânsito.

Lily: A senhora ia ficar chateada se eu procurasse o meu pai?

Lia: O seu pai? – Ela a olha desconcertada. – Bem... Você tá no seu direito, Lily.

Lily: Mas a senhora não vai ficar chateada?

Lia: Lily... – Estacionando o carro em frente à casa de Amelia – Se é isso que você quer, eu te apóio. Mas nós conversamos sobre isso em casa, certo? Vamos...

Lily: Ok... – Elas saem do carro e vão até a porta.

DIIIIN DOOON... (campainha hehe ;D)

Lene: Lily! Tia Lia! – Ela dá um abraço nas duas.

Lia: Como você tá, Lene?

Lene: Bem... Entrem! – As três entram. – A vovó tá no quarto dela. Pode ir lá, tia...

Lia: Certo... Se comportem, eim?!

Lia sai e Lene puxa Lily para o sofá.

Lene: Tava com saudades de você, Lils... – Abraçando-a.

Lily: Eu também tava, Lene. Mas conta as novidades.

Lene: Adivinha!

Lily: O quê? Não sei...

Lene: Eu tava falando com o Phelipe no MSN ontem e ele me chamou pra ir pro cinema! – Sorrindo toda animada.

Lily: Mentira?! Aiii, que lindo! Vai beijar o gatinho do Lipe, eim?! – Fazendo cosquinha em Lene.

Lene: Pára, Lily... – Rindo. – Eu não vou beijar ele...

Lily: Como não? – Ela pára e fica séria. – Hellooo... Vocês vão pro cinema, escurinho, privacidade... Que papo é esse que não vai beijar?

Lene: Ah, Lily... Você sabe que eu não gosto dessa expectativa e tal... Se eu ficar esperando ele tomar uma atitude, vou travar... Que culpa eu tenho se sou tímida?

Lily: Ai, Marlene... Relaxa... Ou você quer morrer encalhada?

Lene: Eita! – Dando um tapinha no braço de Lily. – Eu não tô encalhada, meu bem...

Lily: Seis meses sem beijar é o que, então? – Rindo.

Lene: Não inventa, porque eu não beijei ninguém nesse tempo por opção...

Lily: Sei... – Rindo irônica.

Lene: Tá, agora me conta você as novidades.

Lily: Hum... Eu tava pensando em procurar o meu pai...

Lene: Jura? Que legal... Mas como você vai procurá-lo, Lily? Você sabe muito pouco dele, né?

Lily: É... Acho que vou procurar na internet... Se eu achar, bem... Se não achar, aí não sei... – Ela sorri desanimada.

Lene: Você já falou com isso com a sua mãe?

Lily: Falei quando estávamos vindo pra cá.

Lene: E ela? O que ela disse?

Lily: Que a gente vai conversar sobre isso em casa.

Lene: Sei... E o Remo?

Lily: O que tem ele? – Rindo.

Lene: Ow, lesa... Como vocês estão?

Lily: Ótimos... – Ela sorri apaixonada. – Ele vai viajar pra o litoral semana que vem e me chamou pra ir com ele.

Lene: Só vocês dois? – Olhou espantada pra Lily.

Lily: Não!!! – Ela ri. – Os pais dele vão também.

Lene: Ahhh, Dul... Fala a verdade... Nada de você e o Remo...?

Lily: Não, Lene! Você sabe que não! – Envergonhada.

Lene: E você não quer, Lílian Evans?

Lily: Que fogo é esse, Marlene Mckinnon? Se eu não soubesse que você é hiper santinha, até duvidava!

Lene: Caramba, Lils... – Ela ficou vermelha e Lily riu.

Lily: Tô brincando, flor... Mas agora é sério... Eu quero, mas sei lá...

Lene: O que é "sei lá"?

Lily: Sei lá... – Elas riram. – Tipo... Eu amo o Remo, ele é um fofo, o namorado perfeito... Mas...

Lene: Mas...?

Lily: Eu não sei... Às vezes sinto que ele não é o homem da minha vida, sabe?

Lene: Sei... Então não faça! Tudo tem seu tempo.

Lily: Verdade... Se ele insistir em algo, vou pedir pra ele esperar... Espero que ele entenda...

Lene: Tenho certeza de que ele irá te entender, Lils. Ele é um cara bom. Esperou e te respeitou até agora, não tem como ser diferente. – Sorriu.

Lily: É...

Amélia: Meninas... – Entrando no quarto. – Querem bolo de chocolate?

Lily: Dona Amélia! – Se levanta e vai abraçá-la. – Claro que eu quero!

Amélia: Vamos, então? Lene?

Lene: Vamos, vovó.

Lene vai até elas e vão para a cozinha.

***

Mary entra na sala de jantar abraçada com o irmão.

Marcus: Ai, que cena linda. – Ri.

Frank: Ih, pai... Tô te estranhando. – Ele ri e senta ao lado da mãe. – Essa frase costumava ser da mamãe.

Marcus: Não sabia que eu tinha um filho aprendiz de palhaço.

Mary: Eu que tenho uma família louca. – Sentando na cabeceira da mesa.

Anita: Com licença... – Ela entra na sala e serve a janta.

Frank: Ô, pai... Porque só essa pirralha ganha presente? Porque eu não ganho um carro novo, um laptop?

Marcus: Foi contratado no circo? Que bom, meu filho! – Rindo.

Nathalie: Deixem de graça e vamos jantar.

Marcus: Falou a patroa, obedece quem tem juízo e quem não quer dormir no sofá. – Sorrindo.

Frank: Tá vendo? Filho de peixe, peixinho é. – Rindo.

Nathalie: Ai meu Deus... – Ela ri.

* * *

**Bom gente aí está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem, é uma rápida apresentação sobre os personagens :D**

**E respondendo as reviews:**

**Thaty: **_que bom que você está gostando... continue a comentar, beijos :D_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_A fic é antes do Harry, basicamente como os pais se conheceram e tal, mas não há nada a ver com o mundo bruxo, e continue acompanhando, beijos :]_

**Ninha Souma: **_oaskoaskoaskkasokas já curiosidade? sorry por deixar você tanto tempo curiosa, beijo._

**Nina A.: **_ai está o primeiro capítulo asoaskoaskokasokasko e se prepara porque esses dois vão brigaar muuito, mas como dizem... Ódio e amor são sentimentos muito próximos não?_

**Já vou indo pessoal, minhas provas estão chegando, vou procurar entrar logo**

**Beeijo :****

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR E FARÃO UMA PESSOA FELIZ, OU SEJA, EU :D**


	4. Te vejo na minha, vai ser só minha

PS: Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a JK Rowling

**2 – Te vejo na minha, va ser só minha...**

Sirius: Não tá muito cedo, não, Jay?

Eles estavam entrando com o carro no estacionamento quase vazio da boate.

Jay: São... – Ele olha no relógio. – 9 e meia. Nós marcamos com a Mary de 11 horas.

Sirius: E porque já estamos aqui, mané?

Jay: Pra dar uns beijinhos antes dela chegar com as gatinhas que vão nos atormentar a noite toda. – Ele ri e desliga o carro.

Sirius: Ah, assim tá beleza. – Saindo do carro.

Eles entram na boate. Poucas pessoas dançavam na pista, enquanto outras estavam sentadas nas mesas.

Sirius: Putz... Aqui tá só as moscas... – Rindo.

Jay: É, tá mesmo. Vamos pra uma mesa.

Sirius: Beleza...

***

Lily: Ai, esse bolo tava uma delícia. – Sorri.

Lia: Tava mesmo, Amelia.

Lene: Vó, podemos sair?

Amelia: Sair? Pra onde?

Lene: Pra balada... Tem uma boate aqui perto... E nós voltamos cedo.

Lia: Boate? Hum... Não gostei disso.

Lily: Mãe, são nove e meia... Antes de meia noite nós voltamos.

Lene: Por favor... – Com olhar de pidona para a avó e para Lia.

Lia: Mas você tem 17 anos. Como pretende entrar na boate?

Lily: Nessa pode entrar a partir de 16... A gente já foi nela, mãe...

Amelia: O que você acha, Rose?

Lia: Hum... Onze e meia vocês estão em casa?

Lily: Meia noite.

Lia: Onze e meia.

Amélia: Deixa de meia noite, Lia...

Lene: Isso, vó.

Lia: Ai... Tá, mas é pra estar aqui de meia noite e não pra sair de lá essa hora.

Lily: Pode deixar, mãe. – Ela dá um beijo na mãe e em Amélia.

Lene: Brigada! – Ela faz o mesmo e vai correndo com Lily pro quarto.

Lily: Eu vou assim? – Apontando pra roupa que estava.

Lene: Não, né?! Eu te empresto uma roupa. Vamos tomar banho?

Lily: Eu tomei antes de vir pra cá...

Lene: E eu tomei antes de você chegar. – Ela ri e abre o guarda roupa. – É bom que assim a gente não demora muito.

Lily: É... Mas vamos com que roupa?

Lene: Quer ir com aquela minha saia preta?

Lily: Claro! – Sorri. - E você vai como?

Lene: Acho que com a bermuda branca, mas não sei a blusa.

Lily: Vamos nos trocar logo...

Lily estava com uma blusa com um decote na frente vermelho meio vinho, mas nada muito vulgar e alguns babados nas pontas, uma saia pregueada preta e uma melissa com um pequeno salto preta. Lene estava com uma blusa de alça fina bege com alguns detalhes em flor na área dos seios, um bermudão branco que atingia a metade de suas coxas e uma melissa da cor branca de salto. As duas estavam de cabelos soltos, porém o cabelo de Lene estava liso, já o de Lily possuía algumas ondulações nas pontas.

Elas se maquiaram rápido e vão até a sala.

Lily: Mãe, me dá dinheiro! – Rindo.

Lia: Lílian Evans, que saia é essa?

Lily: Ai, mãe... A culpa é da Lene, a saia é dela. – Ela ri.

Amélia: Lene, você tem dinheiro?

Lene: Tenho sim, vovó.

Lia: Ai... – Ela abre a bolsa e pega 50 reais na carteira. – Cuidado, vocês duas, hein?

Amélia: Vocês vão como?

Lily: Sei lá... De táxi? – Ela olha pra Lene.

Lene: É...

Lia: Não, não... A gente vai levar vocês e vai buscar.

Lily: Ah, não, mamãe...

Amélia: Porque vocês não dormem aqui, Lia?

Lia: Não, não quero incomodar, Amélia.

Lene: Não é incômodo, tia! – Sorri. – A senhora dorme no quarto de hóspedes e a Lily dorme lá no quarto.

Lily: Por favor, mamãe... – Olhando-a com súplica.

Amélia: Elas vão voltar meia noite e é perigoso vocês irem pra casa à essa hora.

Lene: Por favor, tia...

Lily: Por favor, mãe...

Lia: Ok, ok! Mas é SÓ dessa vez.

Lily: Êêêêê... – Abraçando a mãe.

Lia: Mas a gente vai levar e buscar vocês. E não discutam!

Lene: Certo... – Sorri.

Lily: Tá, mas então vamos, né?!

Elas pegam o carro de Rosália e vão para a boate. Em 5 minutos chegam lá. Lily e Lene se despedem, entram na boate e Lia e Amélia vão para casa.

Lene: Nossa, tá vazio...

Lily: Tá cedo, ainda. Já, já enche... – Ela sorri. - Vamos no bar.

Lene: Lily, você vai beber?

Lily: E você também. – Ela ri e vai dançando até o bar.

***

Mary: Papai... – Sentando ao lado do pai no sofá.

Marcus: Fala, minha linda... – Sorri.

Mary: O Jay e o Sirius me chamaram pra sair. Posso ir?

Nathalie: Aonde vocês vão, Maria?

Mary: Pra balada...

Nathalie: O seu irmão vai?

Mary: Eu ando com as pernas do Frank, mãe? Eu vou com a Deborah e a Alysson.

Marcus: Você só vai se o seu irmão for.

Mary: Mas pai...

Marcus: Se ele não for, você não vai.

Mary: Droga. – Se levanta e sobe as escadas correndo.

Ela abre a porta do quarto de Frank, que está no computador

Mary: Anda, liga pra Lice e se arruma! – Com raiva.

Frank: Quê?! – Virando-se pra Mary. – Tá louca, garota?

Mary: O papai disse que eu só posso ir pra balada se você for... – Ela se ajoelha na frente do irmão. – Por favor Fran...

Frank: Pedindo assim, posso até pensar no teu caso... – Rindo.

Mary: Eu marquei com o Jay e o Sirius de 11 horas... São quase 10... Vamos Frank... Por favor...

Frank: Ok... Vá se arrumar... Eu vou ligar pra Lice.

Mary: Te amo maninho! – Ela se levanta e vai correndo pro quarto.

***

Lily: Me dá duas Ice, por favor... – O barman as serve. – Brigada.

Lene: Lils, eu não quero!

Lily: Só pra animar, Lene... Isso não embebeda.

Lene: Ok, ok... – Pega a garrafa da mão de Lily e toma um gole.

Lily: Isso, amiga... Vamos dançar! – Elas vão para a pista quase vazia.

***

Sirius: Brother, olha aquelas duas, cara! – Apontando pra duas meninas que dançavam desinibidas. – Gostei da morena.

Jay: A ruivinha e a morena?

Sirius: Essas! Vamos lá, cara... – Indo até elas. - Oi, gatinhas.

Xxx: Oi! – Sorri, virando-se para eles sem parar de dançar.

Yyy: Oi.

Jay: A gente tava olhando vocês de longe... Vocês são lindas.

Xxx: Obrigada. – Ela o encara e sorri.

Sirius: Estão sozinhas? – Olha pra Yyy.

Yyy: Mais ou menos. – Envergonhada.

Xxx: Aqui, estamos... Mas eu tenho namorado, ela não. – Sirius sorri.

Jay: Você tem namorado? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. – E ele é louco de deixar uma menina linda como você sair sozinha?

Xxx: Na verdade ele não sabe que eu tô aqui, mas isso não significa que não sou fiel. – Sorri, tomando um gole da bebida.

Jay: Quero ver se você é mesmo fiel. – Ele sorri, passa a mão pela cintura dela e a puxa mais para perto. – Qual teu nome?

Xxx: Lílian Evans... – Ela ri. - Será que você pode me soltar, estranho?

Jay: Estranho, não... James Potter, ao seu dispor... – Sorri.

Lily: Ai... - Ela ri. – Tá certo que você tem um nome muito lindo, parece até de príncipe, mas ainda assim é um estranho e quero que me solte.

Jay: Príncipe? – Ele sorri e a solta mais, apenas segurando na cintura de Lily. – Quer ser minha rainha? – Ela dá uma gargalhada.

Lily: Desculpa, James... Você tem o pior papo que eu já ouvi na vida.

Jay: Pra você é só Jay. – Ele ri. – E na verdade, eu normalmente chego beijando, mas pra você, abri uma exceção.

Lily: Claro, pegador... – Ela ri. – Lene?

Lene: Oi? – Se aproximando dela.

Lily: Vai beijar? - Ela fala no ouvido de Lene e ri. – Gatinho, hein?

Lene: Ai, Lily... – Olha pra ela vermelha. – Sei não...

Lily: Bebe logo e se solta, Marlene. – Ela ri.

Sirius: Ô, ruivinha! A sua amiga não me quer!

Lily: Pode me chamar de Lily e ela é Lene... Convence ela que você vale a pena. – Sorri.

Sirius: Obrigado, Lily... E eu sou Sirius. – Ele dá um beijo no rosto de Lily e se aproxima mais de Lene. – Morena, você não me quer? – Dançando com o corpo colado ao dela.

Lene: Ai... Vai com calma... – Envergonhada. – Eu não sei nem o teu nome e você já quer me beijar.

Sirius: Vou te contar um segredo... Normalmente eu chego e agarro logo, mas eu gostei mesmo de você, Lene...

Lene: Nossa, obrigada... – Ela riu. – E eu não sou do tipo que se deixa agarrar facilmente, ok?

Sirius: Eu percebi. – Ele sorri. – E pode me chamar de Sirius... ou de Sissi... ou de Siri...

Lene: Ta bom só Sirius... Será que você pode não me agarrar? – Tentando se afastar um pouco dele.

Sirius: Você promete que não vai fugir? – Lene riu.

Lene: Prometo. – Sirius sorri, a solta e eles ficam dançando e se encarando.

Jay: Ô, ruivinha... Vai me negar um beijo até quando? – Fazendo biquinho.

Lily: Eu já disse que tenho namorado, príncipe. E esse bico não vai me convencer. – Ela ri. – Vim só pra dançar e curtir, não vou trair meu namorado.

Jay: Ah... Não... – A olha com cara de pidão. - Gostei do "príncipe", mas odiei a resposta.

Lily: Sinto muito... – Ela ri e toma um gole da bebida.

Jay: Eu nunca beijei uma boca com gosto de vodka. – Segurando o rosto de Lily.

Lily: Tem várias outras meninas aí bebendo o mesmo que eu. – Ela olha pros lados pra não encará-lo.

Jay: Caramba, Lils... Você tem uma resposta pra tudo o que eu falo... Pelo jeito você não gostou mesmo de mim, não é?!

Lily: Eu só disse que tenho namorado. – Ela sorri.

Jay: Hum... – Ele sorri e fica dançando apenas segurando na mão de Lily.

_**Pensamento de Jay: * Ah, ruivinha... Você ainda vai implorar pra me beijar! * **_

_**Pensamento de Lily: * Ai, meu Deus!!! Tirem esse gostoso da minha frente, senão eu não vou resistir! ***_

Sirius: Morena, não me olha assim... – Sirius a olhava com súplica. Lene sorri, bebe um gole da Ice e passa a língua nos lábios. – E nem faz isso...

Lene: Olhar como? Fazer o que? – Ela sorri timidamente.

Sirius: Você tá me testando. – Lene ri. – Tudo bem, você disse que não me conhecia, então vou resolver isso...

Lene: Han? Tá doido?

Sirius: Eu sou Sirius Black. Tenho 19 anos, moro na zona norte, faço faculdade de Engenharia Civil, adoro baladas, gatinhas e viajar. Meu telefone é 9999-9999 e quero te beijar! – Lene deu uma gargalhada e olhou pra Sirius. – Agora você já sabe muito sobre mim.

Lene: Você é legal, Sirius...

Sirius: E você é linda! - Lene sorriu.

Sirius afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Lene, puxou-a pela cintura e segurou-a pela nuca. Lene sorriu e olhou pra boca dele. Fechou os olhos lentamente e Sirius a beijou com delicadeza.

Lily: Ahhhh... – Olhando pra L&S com a mão na boca. – Não acredito!

Jay: Tá vendo, ruivinha?! – Ele sorri. – Porque você não faz o mesmo que a sua amiga?

Lily: Não, não quero o seu amigo. – Ela ri.

Jay sorri e se aproxima de Lily. Ele tenta beijá-la várias vezes, mas ela sempre desviava o rosto.

Jay: Vai ficar fazendo doce? – Cansado de "implorar" por um beijo de Lily, que sempre se esquivava.

Lily: Eu não tô fazendo doce. Simplesmente não vou me sentir bem em trair meu namorado e já te disse isso... Você insiste porque quer. – Séria.

Jay: Ok, então... – Irritado. – Você não me quer, não vou insistir mais. TODAS as garotas daqui iam adorar me beijar, mas você se acha boa demais pra ser a exceção.

Lily: Se todas querem você, porque você quer à mim? – Indignada com a arrogância dele. – Já que você é O gostosão, se manda daqui e beija a primeira que você vir na frente.

Lene e Sirius param de se beijar e olham pra L&J sem entender o motivo da discussão.

Jay: Não! Eu quero você! – Ele segura o rosto de Lily com força e lhe dá um beijo. Ela tenta empurrá-lo mas é em vão.

Lene: Manda o seu amigo soltar ela!!! – Olhando pra Sirius. – Tira ele dali agora!

Sirius: Ué... Por quê?

Lene: Faz o que eu tô mandando!

Sirius: Ok... – Ele segura o braço de Jay. - Pára, cara! Ela não quer.

Lene: Solta ela! – Lily batia nos braços e no peito de Jay e Lene a olhava preocupada e furiosa.

Sirius: Solta ela, James! – Jay solta Lily e Lene a abraça. – Porra, James! Ela não queria...

Jay: Não se mete, Sirius!

Lily: Seu estúpido! – Lily lhe dá um tapa na cara. – IMBECIL!

Lene: Calma, Lily... – Puxando a amiga pela mão. – Vamos sair daqui...

Jay: VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA, GAROTA?! – Olhando pra Lily com raiva.

Lily: Se você chegar perto de mim de novo, vai ser pior!!! – Ela sai correndo pro banheiro.

Lene olha pra Sirius e vai atrás de Lily.

Sirius: Que vacilo, irmão...

Jay: Vacilo? – Irado. – Aquela garota me paga!

Sirius: E agora? A morena não vai me querer mais...

Jay: Ahhh, por favor, né, Sirius?! – Indo até o bar.

***

Lily: Droga! – Entrando no banheiro.

Lene: Lils, espera! – Ela entra atrás. – Calma, amiga...

Lily: Ainda bem que agora não tinha fila pra o banheiro, senão eu teria voltado lá e matado aquele idiota! – Olhando pra Lene.

Lene: SE ACALMA, LILIAN EVANS! – Falando alto com Lily, que se assustou com a atitude inesperada da amiga. – Não vale a pena esse estresse todo, ok?

Lily: Lene, aquele playboyzinho me beijou à força!!! – Jogando a garrafa de Ice no lixo.

Lene: Ah, Lils... – Ela olha pra Lily. – Olha no fundo dos meus olhos e jura que você não queria aquele beijo...

Lily: Lene... – Sem encará-la.

_**Pensamento de Lily: * Socorro!!! ***_

Lene: Tô esperando... – Olhando pra Lily.

Lily: Ok... – Ela olhou nos olhos de Lene. – Eu não... Eu não... Ai, droga! Eu queria muito aquele beijo, mas não daquela forma!

Lene: Hummmm... – Sorri.

Lily: Além do mais, tem o Rem. Eu queria muito beijar aquele principezinho de quinta, mas não podia, não devia trair o meu namorado. – Ela falava cabisbaixa.

Lene: Você quer ir pra casa?

Lily: Não! Não vou dar esse gostinho à ele. – Ela respira fundo. – Vamos.

Lily puxa Lene pela mão e volta para a pista.

* * *

**- aparecendo sorrateiramente**

**Oii pessoal, por favor, não me matem sério, eu sei que foram mais de 2 meses sem posts, mas é que aconteceu uma séries de acontecimentos que atrapalhou tudo...**

**1º- minha internet pifou, fiquei um mês sem internet**

**2º- viajei pra um lugar onde internet é algo lento ¬¬**

**3º- quando voltei de viagem, minhas aulas começaram, então foi dois meses sem internet rápida e normal, o que me fez quase ter um troço, mas tudo bem **

**Mas respondendo as reviews:**

**Nina A.: **_eu ia mudar essa parte do Sirius ai, só que eu acabei me esquecendo =/ usiusiauiusaiuasiuas espero que goste desse capítulo... as brigas entre James e Lily estão somente começando hahahaha beeijo :**_

**Fernii: **_que bom que gostou, afinal é a felicidade de vocês que me fazem escrever sempre né (:_

**Melissa Lobo: **_adooro quando aparecem leitoras novas... seja beem vinda e continue comentando :D_

**Bem girls, espero que curtam o capítulo e o mais cedo possível estarei postando aqui pra vocês, minha próxima meta é o carnaval**

**Um beeijão pra todas vocês e deixem reviews :***


	5. Você tem a faísca que me faz explodir

PS: Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K Rowling

_**Musica: Mi Delírio – Anahí**_

**3 – Você tem a faísca que me faz explodir...**

**Perto dali...**

Jay: Uma tequila dupla. – Chegando no bar.

Sirius: Vai com calma, Jamie.

Jay: Calma? – Ele bebe a tequila. – Relaxe...

Sirius: Porque você agarrou a menina, hein?

Jay: Eu queria provar pra ela que ela queria me beijar.

Sirius: Acho que ela provou que realmente não queria. – Rindo.

Jay: Vai à merda! – Mostrando o dedo do meio pra Sirius e saindo.

***

Mary: Frank, vamos! – Descendo as escadas.

Mary usava uma blusa que ia até o umbigo, meio parecida com um casaco de mangas longas, sua cor era branca com detalhes verdes, que combinavam com sua calça que ia até após o joelho verde com uma corrente pendurada em um dos lados e um cinto estilo militar. Nos pés, usava um tamanco de salto de rampa marrom e nos cabelos que com a ajuda do baby liss, estavam encaracolados, pousava um belo chapéu branco.

Nathalie: Seu irmão vai, Mary? – Sentada no sofá.

Mary: Vai, mamãe. – Ela pega o cel e liga pra alguém. – Debbie? Tá pronta? Ok... Tô saindo de casa agora. Avisa à Aly e me esperem aí, certo? Kisses pink... Bye.

Frank: Vamos, Mary?

Mary: Chamou a Lice?

Frank: Chamei... Vamos buscá-la.

Mary: Antes, passa no ap da Deborah, que é caminho.

Frank: Ok... Vamos. – Saindo. – Tchau, pai... Tchau, mãe...

Mary: Bye, mammy and daddy. – Dando um beijo nos pais.

Marcus: Fica de olho nela, Frank.

Nathalie: Cuidado, viu?!

Fran e Mary: Ok... – Saindo.

Frank: Pra onde nós vamos? – Entrando no carro.

Mary: Slug's Night, perto da casa do Jay.

Frank: Certo...

Mary: Porque não vamos no meu carro? – Colocando o cinto.

Frank: Prefiro o meu.

Mary: Aff... Essa lata velha...

PS: O carro do Frank é um Audi A3 Sportback prateado

Frank: Se ficar reclamando, vai à pé. – Ligando o carro.

Mary: Chato...

***

Sirius: Jamie Pára de beber, caramba! – Segura Jay pelo braço.

Jay: Me deixa! – Puxando o braço e indo para a pista.

Ele começa a dançar de frente pra uma morena de olhos azuis.

Menina: Oi, gatinho... – Sorri, falando no ouvido de Jay.

Jay: Oi... – Ele puxa a menina e a beija.

Sirius: Ai, Jesus... – Ele olha pro lado e vê uma loirinha o encarando.

_**Pensamento de Sirius: * Ah, meu Deus... O que eu faço?* **_

Ele olha para Jay, que ainda está beijando a menina. Sorri para a loira e a chama.

Loira: Oi... – Sorri.

Ele a segura pela cintura e a beija. Minutos depois, quando ele termina o beijo, olha pro lado e não vê Jay.

Sirius: Droga! Cadê ele? – Procurando Jay com o olhar.

Loira: O que foi?

Sirius: Preciso ir, gatinha... – Ele dá um selinho nela e sai.

Mais a frente, Jay já tinha beijado umas três meninas e se aproximava da quarta. Mal olhou pro rosto dela e a beijou.

Sirius o viu de longe e olhou pra menina.

_**Pensamento de Sirius: * PQP... Que horrível!!!***_

Sirius: Vem, Jamie! – Puxando-o.

Jay: O que deu em você hoje, hein?!

Sirius: Eu tô normal, já você tá tão bêbado que não vê nem a monstra que tava beijando.

Jay: Merda... Era feia?

Sirius: Era a irmã gêmea da Fiona. - Rindo.

Jay: Nossa... – Ri também.

Sirius: Se você beber mais, vai acabar beijando o Shrek. – Ri.

Jay: Qual é?! Tá me estranhando?! – Dando um pedala nele.

Sirius: Então vê se agora se comporta, hein?!

Jay: Ok, já aprendi. – Ele ri.

***

Xxx: Oi, linda. – Sorrindo.

Lily: Oi... – Dançando.

Xxx: Tá sozinha?

Lily: Foi mal... Tô não... – Sorri.

Xxx: Que pena... – Saindo.

Lene: Tadinho... Tão bonitinho... – Rindo.

Lily: Quer que eu chame ele pra você?

Lene: Claro que não, Lils! – Ela ri. – Só comentei...

Lily: Hum... Ok... – Sorri.

Lene: Vamos sentar? Eu tô cansada.

Lily: Ok, vamos.

Elas caminham pela boate até encontrar uma mesa vazia perto do bar e se sentam.

Lily: Acho que vou pegar outra Ice no bar... – Levantando. Quer outra?

Lene: Não, não... – Ela sorri. – Não demora, tá?

Lily: Certo.

Ela vai até o bar e pede outra Ice. Ela pega a bebida, se vira e esbarra num casal que estava se beijando exatamente atrás dela.

Lily: Desculpa...

Xxx: Não, tudo bem... – A menina olha pra ela e sorri.

Yyy: Ah, não acredito... Foi de propósito, né, garota? Quer chamar atenção?!

Lily: Ah, é você, estúpido? Beijou essa a força também?

Jay: Claro que não... – Sorriu. – Todas caem aos meus pés.

Lily: Jura? – Sorrindo irônica. – Faça bom proveito, então... Com licença.

Ela passa no meio dos dois e vai para a mesa.

Lene: Que cara é essa?

Lily: Idiota insuportável! – Sentando com raiva. – Acredita que aquele garoto estúpido tava querendo jogar na minha cara que é "O Pegador"!!!

Lene: O que houve?

Lily: Aquele imbecil beijou uma menina atrás de mim. Quando eu virei, esbarrei neles. – Ela toma um gole da bebida. - Ele fez aquilo só pra eu ver que ele não fica só.

Lene: Lily, você tá com ciúmes? – Rindo.

Lily: QUÊ?! Claro que não, Marlene! – Ela bebe outro gole da Ice.

Lene: Pois é o que parece.

Lily: Você enlouqueceu... Só pode... – Lene riu.

Sirius: Olá, meninas! – Sentando ao lado de Lene. – Ruivinha, tá mais calma?

Lily: Estaria se o seu amiguinho esquecesse que eu existo...

Sirius: O que ele fez? – Colocando o braço por cima dos ombros de Lene.

Lily: Nasceu! – Ela tomou outro gole da bebida e se levantou. – Eu vou dar uma volta. Cuida direitinho dela, viu?!

Sirius: Sim, chefa! – Batendo continência.

Lily: Louco! – Ela riu. – Juízo.

Lene: Pode deixar... – Lily saiu.

Sirius: Morena, senti saudades... – Acariciando o rosto dela.

Lene: Mentiroso! – Ela riu.

Sirius: É sério! – Ele fez cara de indignado. – Posso te beijar pra provar que falo a verdade?

Lene: Preciso mesmo responder?

Sirius: Na verdade, não.

Ele segurou o rosto dela e a beijou com carinho.

***

_**Tu boca no se ha dado cuenta aun**_

_**De que mis labios son motor para arrancar**_

_**Yo se que tu eres el color para mi**_

_**Matiz que pinta todo lo que llevo gris**_

Lily deu uma volta pela boate. Já estava um pouco mais cheio e ela parou pra cumprimentar alguns conhecidos. Ela subiu as escadas e foi até a varanda. Passou por alguns casais que davam amassos sem um pingo de pudor. Lily olhou para o céu estrelado, encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos.

_**Pensamento de Lily: * Ai... Droga, droga e droga! Porque eu fecho os olhos e me vem à mente o rosto daquele garoto estúpido? ***_

_**Hoy voy a seducirte**_

_**Sin darme cuenta, sin darme cuenta**_

_**Te robaré un suspiro**_

_**Aunque sea el motivo de mi delirio**_

Foi despertada dos seus pensamentos com alguém pressionando-a contra a parede e abriu os olhos assustada.

Lily: QUE PORRA VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?!?! FICOU MALUCO?

Jay: Diz olhando nos meus olhos que você não quer me beijar. – Sorrindo.

Lily: Você... Você tá bêbado! Me solta!!! – Ela tenta empurrá-lo, que não se move um milímetro sequer para trás e ainda segura os braços dela.

_**Oooh**_

_**No sé que va pasar**_

_**Cuando será**_

_**Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar**_

_**Para que enciendas la chispa que me hace explotar**_

Jay: Fala na minha cara que você não queria aquele beijo... – Ele pressiona seu corpo contra o dela e desliza seus lábios pelo pescoço de Lily, que se arrepia.

Lily: Se você não me soltar, eu vou gritar... – Ela falava baixinho e quase sem forças, enquanto Jay dava suaves mordidas na orelha dela. – Pára com isso...

Jay: Porque parar, se você tá gostando? – Ele a olha nos olhos e sorri.

Lily: Quem... Quem disse que eu tô gostando? Você é louco... – Tentando voltar ao normal.

_**Si tu mirada se tropieza en mí**_

_**És accidente juro que yo no lo vi venir**_

_**No tuve más remedio que sonreír**_

_**Tú no tendrás otra salida que venir a mí**_

Jay: Se você não tá gostando, porque tá toda arrepiada?

Lily: QUÊ?! Eu não... Eu tô assim porque tô com frio! – Jay riu. – O que foi?

Jay: Não sei nem porque eu tô aqui... – Sorrindo e a encarando.

Lily: Nem eu sei. Então dá pra me soltar?

Jay: Deve ser porque você é linda... – Lily ficou sem ação. – Sem contar que nenhum homem pode ficar no estado normal quando olha pra você com essa saia minúscula. – Soltando um braço de Lily e fazendo menção de acariciar-lhe as pernas.

_**Hoy voy a seducirte**_

_**Sin darme cuenta, sin darme cuenta**_

_**Te robaré un suspiro**_

_**Aunque sea el motivo de mi delirio**_

Lily: Se você encostar a mão em mim, eu juro que vou gritar... – Jay parou a mão próxima à perna de Lily e voltou a segurar o braço dela.

Jay: Não sei o porquê, mas vou te respeitar... – Encarando-a.

Lily: Se você soubesse o que é respeito, não teria me beijado à força nem estaria aqui me prendendo e machucando os meus braços.

Jay: Desculpa, Lily... – Ele solta os braços dela e coloca as mãos na parede, impedindo-a de sair. – Pronto?

_**Oooh**_

_**No sé que va pasar**_

_**Cuando será**_

_**Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar**_

_**Para que enciendas la chispa que me hace explotar**_

Lily: Me deixa sair, vai... Por favor. Tô cansada desse joguinho...

Jay: Me dá um beijo e eu te deixo sair. – Ele sorri.

Lily: Você já me beijou, James!

Jay: Mas você não me beijou...

Lily: Eu já disse que tenho namorado...

Jay: Você ainda não me disse que não quer me beijar. – Ele fecha os olhos e aproxima o rosto do dela, que fecha os olhos e vira o rosto lentamente para o lado.

_**Resbalo, me beso, no supimos como pasó**_

_**Seducción, por error, fue accidente o fue intención**_

_**No me importa no te importa**_

_**Tu tienes la chispa que me hace explotar**_

Jay segue o rosto dela. Eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro e os corações batendo acelerados.

Lily: Eu... Eu não... – Falava num sussurro

Jay: Você quer...

Jay segura o rosto dela e toca levemente os seus lábios no de Lily. Ela não o afasta, então ele abre os lábios e ela corresponde. Eles começam um beijo calmo, onde as línguas se tocavam com delicadeza. Lily cruza as mãos na nuca de Jay e ele a pressiona mais contra a parede. O ritmo do beijo vai aumentando e as bocas se procuravam com voracidade. Jay coloca as mãos na cintura de Lily e ela sente a "excitação" dele aumentar a cada segundo.

_**Pensamento de Jay: * Nossa, ruivinha... Não imaginei que você beijasse tão bem... * **_

_**Pensamento de Lily: * Ai, que beijo boooooooom!!! Putz, o que eu tô fazendo? Ai, meu Deus... ***_

Jay acariciou as pernas de Lily e foi subindo a mão até o bumbum dela.

_**Voy voy a seducirte**_

_**Sin darme cuenta, sin darme cuenta**_

_**Voy voy a seducirte**_

_**Sin darme cuenta, sin sin darme cuenta**_

_**Te robaré un suspiro**_

_**Aunque sea el motivo de mi delirio**_

Lily: Pára! – Empurrando-o. – Pára, me solta!

Jay: Quê?! – Ele a olha surpreso e sem entender.

_**Pensamento de Jay: * Não acredito... Garota idiota!!! * **_

Estava segurando-a pela cintura. – Já desistiu?

Lily: Me solta! – Com lágrimas nos olhos.

Jay: Tudo bem, eu solto. Já tive o que queria. – Ele sorri e a solta. – Eu sabia que você não ia resistir.

Lily: IDIOTA! – Ela bate no peito dele e sai correndo.

Jay pára de sorrir e coloca as mãos na cabeça.

_**Pensamento de Jay: * Burro!!! Porque eu fiz isso? DROGA!!! Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida! ***_

Ele fica mais alguns minutos na varanda e volta para dentro da boate.

_**No sé que va pasar**_

_**Cuando será**_

_**Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar**_

_**Para que enciendas la chispa que me hace explotar.**_

***

* * *

* * *

*****

**Poisé né, sei que esse é um capítulo minúsculo pelo tempo que passei sem poxtar, porém é que to cheeeeeeia de provas e testes... essa vida de sempre ¬¬**

**Vou tentar poxtar mais rápido (:**

**Beeijo :****


End file.
